Daddy's Girl
by KappaZombieGirl
Summary: Splinter finds an abandoned child in the sewers. How well can he raise a female human when all he's been raising is male turtles? This is a Gaia Online Haffa's Thread related fanfiction. You don't have to know anything about the thread or Gaia to read.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the TMNT characters. I do own the child who will late be known as Raye Hamato.

**Daddy's Girl**

**Prologue  
**

A back ally way in New York City, especially Manhattan, was not the place for people to leave a child. Certainly not in the middle of the night. But that's what was going on on this particular night. A limo pulled into the dark ally way far enough so that no one could see it once it turned it's lights off. The motor still hummed, ready for a quick get away, then a child was taken out of the limo and sat close to a pile of garbage. Afterwords the person stepped back into the limo. The lights turned back on and the limo sped out of the ally leaving the child behind. At first, the child looked around the dark ally making no sound, then a small sniffing started along with a sad look that come across it's face which was soon followed by a sob. It pushed it's self up into a standing position and began to walk, Heading in the direction the car had gone in the slow jerky steps of a child who had just started to walk. It fell a couple of times and continued to cry, but would soon get back up and walk a little further. After a few repetitions of this the child come near a drainage grate. Not knowing of the dangers, it continued on it's way, tripping over garbage and falling in puddles until it was close to the drainage grate where it slipped and fell, starting to slip into the grate. Before it had gone completely in, a large, furry, clawed hand reached out and grabbed the back of the child's clothes and pulled it back away from the grate. Who ever had grabbed the child then set it back on it's feet as a pair of eyes shone out of the darkness causing the child to cry even more, but this time in fear.

"Hush, Child." come a thickly accented voice.

The face, and soon the body that belonged to the pair of eyes showed it's self. A large rat. A large walking on it's hind legs and using a cane, rat. A rat that wore a kimono and walked with a cane.

"D....Doggy?" the child asked wiping it's face with it's little hands.

The rat blinked in confusion, then chuckled.

"Far from a canine. Where is your Mother and Father?" the rat asked resting both hands on the top of his cane.

"Go bye bye." the child said starting to sniff again.

"You were left here?" the rat asked raising a furry brow.

The child nodded and started to cry once more.

"Hush, Child." the rat said once more comfortingly.

He placed his hand on the child's head as he started thinking. Humans. They were always throwing something away either into the allies or into the sewers. Though this child like his four precious children had almost ended up in the sewer. Unlike his children this child had to shell to keep it from harm. Were humans so barbaric that first they killed his beloved master. Then they dump poor defenseless turtles into the sewers. Now he found this child wondering around in one of the worst allies in the city. He would never understand how the human mind worked. He only knew enough that most humans would see him and his children and fear them for what they were. They were different and humans feared what was different. They feared what they did not understand. He shook his head to get it off the thoughts that had taken him off track of what was important now. The child. Could he live with himself if he left it in the ally alone to die? Could he take it home and raise it with his other four children?

He quickly weighed the pros and cons knowing time was running out. Finally deciding to take the child for now. He picked it up and made his way to a nearby man hole. He swung the child around so that it was riding his back as he slowly went down the latter that led into the sewers. Before he got too far down, he pulled the man hole cover back into place, then proceeded into the murky depths. He hopped off of the latter and followed a path deep into the sewer systems. It wasn't too long before he come to a small area that looked to be a home. There was a large wooden plank used for a door which had a bar over the front of it to keep things from getting out. The rat moved the bar and opened the door walking into a small slightly furnished area. He closed the door behind him, but this time used the bar on the inside of the door to keep things from getting in.

The rat found his "children" sleeping where he'd left them. On their pallets behind the old beat up couch. Not having an extra pallet to spare, he placed the now sleeping child he found in the ally, onto the couch. He got an extra blanket he had and placed it over the child before yawning and going to his own chair where he sat down and started to doze off for the rest of the night.

To Be Continued......


	2. Cry Little Sister

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the TMNT characters. I do own the child who will late be known as Raye Hamato. The first few chapters take place when the turtles were children. Thanks to everyone for the wonderful comments and reviews. I hope you all continue to enjoy and read this story.

**Daddy's Girl**

**Chapter 1**

**Cry Little Sister**

The rat's "children" woke up one by one the next morning. It started like a chemical chain reaction as the youngest child awoke and sat up wiping his eyes. He stood still rubbing his eye with his little three fingered fist while walking around the couch. His father had already gotten up and must have been taking a shower for he was no longer in his chair. He looked at the couch seeing something from the corner of his eye. What he say next caused him to let out a high pitched screech before he ran back behind the couch and pounced on his oldest brother.

"Leo!! Leo!! A human got in last night and ate Master Splinter!!" the youngest yelled.

The one called Leo woke up with a start and nearly knocked his youngest brother over in his haste to get to his feet. All at the same time he accidentally kicked one of his other brothers who woke up with an irritated growl and kicked him back. While this was happening the final brother to wake up was awoken when he was jostled by the outbreak of a small scuffle between his two oldest brothers while the youngest looked on in confusion and fear.

"What's going on?" the last brother to wake up asked.

"Leo frickin kicked me!" the one who had been kicked yelled.

"That's nothing, Master Splinter was eaten by a wild human!!" the youngest cried getting everyone back to the task at hand.

The four automatically ran around to peer at the sleeping human on the couch. When the last one that had woken up saw the little human, he snorted.

"Mikey." he said to the youngest. "It's would be an impossibility for a human child that small not to mention that young to get the drop on and eat Master Splinter."

"Then where's Master Splinter, huh, Donnie?!" the youngest who's name was Mikey asked.

"Probably doing his morning exercise things, Lame Brain." the one who had been kicked said before popping Mikey in the back of his head.

"Owwww!!! Leo, make Raph stop hitting me." Mikey whined.

"As if he could." Raph, then one who'd been kicked, laughed.

"So where do you think it come from?" Leo asked looking closely at the sleeping human child.

"Theoretically, from it's mother's womb. Human's are born by...." Donnie, the last to wake up began.

"I don't think we need to know that right now." Mikey interrupted not at all sure he wanted to know where human babies come from.

The human child let out a yawn before it started to move causing the four children to step back in surprise. The little human sat up and looked at the four faces looking back at her. Four half hidden green faces varying in shade. Each face was half hidden with a different color of bandanna. Not that the human child was old enough to understand any of this. It reached out and touched the red bandanna wearing one in front of her. This happened to be the one that'd been kicked, Raph. He stumbled back and fell backwards landing on his shell. Now that he was further away, the child could identify what these strange things in front of it was. Kind of.

"Fwog!" the child giggled.

"Fog?" Mikey asked blinking.

"No. I think it's mistaken us for frogs." Donnie pointed out.

"Oh no. We aren't frogs. We're Turtles." Leo said giving the human child a kind smile.

"Can ya catch things from humans if they touch you?" Raph asked as he stood wiping his snout where the child had touched just moments before.

"No." Donnie said rolling his eyes.

"So can we keep him?" Mikey asked as if the human child were a puppy.

"Her." Donnie said.

"What?" Mikey asked.

"It's a her. Female. A she." Donnie stated.

"How can you tell?" Leo asked looking at the human and blinking.

"The pink dress and bows give it away, don't you think?" Donnie asked with a slight chuckle.

"Now that you mention it." Mikey said nodding.

Raph walked back up and poked the toddler in the forehead.

"Ya got a name?" he asked gruffly.

The toddle blinked.

"Ugh....it's stupid or somethin. WHAT...IS....YOUR...NAME!?" Raph yelled seeing if maybe the toddle was deaf.

"Rav...ya...na..." the toddler said with a smile.

"Ravianna? Ain't that a kind a pasta?" Raph asked.

"Ravioli?! I am so hungry!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Her name's to complicated." Leo complained after trying to say it a few times.

"Like Leonardo is simple. Or Donatello, or Michelangelo or Raphael for that matter." Donnie said with a chuckle. "But really she could be saying it wrong herself. We could do like we do with our names and shorten it."

"Then I think a suitable name would be Raye." their father's voice come from a nearby door way.

"Master Splinter!" his children said at the same time.

They all run over to hug their father. After they would step back and bow in an almost traditional Asian way.

"I see you have met your new little sister."

"But, Master Splinter, she's not like us how can...." Donnie started.

"You would do to her what humans may do to you? I am truly disappointed, Donatello." Master Splinter said calling his son by his full name.

Shamed, Donnie looked down at the floor and shuffled his feet a little.

"Sorry, Master Splinter. It'll be an honor to have Raye as a little sister." he said with a nod and a small smile.

"Good, now first thing for us to do this morning is...." the rat was cut off from finishing his sentence as the human child, Raye, began to cry. Loudly.

"Ugh!! What's she makin that racket for?!" Raph cried putting his hands up to his head to keep the sound from his ear canals.

"Um.....I think she needs changing." Mikey said blinking.

The four turtle children looked between themselves, then up to their rat father, before looking at the human child.

"Let's go do our morning warm up, Brothers!" Leo said smiling.

His three brothers nodded and the four ran from the area and over to another area they used for exercising. The rat sighed and shook his head before walking over to check Raye and see if she needed a changing.

To Be Continued......................................


	3. Finding Religion

**Disclaimer: **Sorry it took a while to update. Things just happen to make it take a while. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't own any of the TMNT characters. I do own the child Raye Hamato. The first few chapters take place when the turtles were children. Thanks to everyone for the wonderful comments and reviews. I hope you all continue to enjoy and read this story.

**Daddy's Girl**

**Chapter 2**

**Finding Religion**

It was completely against the rules and if their father, Master Splinter, found out, he'd punish them, several. The two children were taking a risk, but curiosity had gotten the better of them. They'd heard of the cathedral and wanted to see it. Raph wanted to see it for a Gothic kind of curiosity while Donnie wanted to see it for it's architectural appeal. They'd done it late at night. Snuck from their father's burrow, up out of the sewer. They stayed in shadows like they'd been taught until they got to the building it's self. They climbed the side of the building quietly, staying in the shadows until they found a broken part of a wall and squeezed in best they could. Once inside they stayed in the rafters of the building and looked down at what was going on inside.

They hadn't noticed her until it was too late. She made a noise and they turned around to see her hanging from the rafter beam by her hands. They scrambled to pull their little sister up with them. It'd been five years since she'd become their sister, and she'd gotten bigger, but not so big that they couldn't both pull her to safety.

"Tha hell ya doin here, Raye!? Great!! Just great!! Now ya gonna run tell Master Splinter all bout this ain'tcha?!" Raph exclaimed angrily.

"Shhhh!! Raph keep your voice down!" Donnie hissed as he pulled Raye to him so she wouldn't fall again.

"She's gonna get us in trouble!!" Raph exclaimed again.

"You will too if you don't keep your voice down!!" Donnie exclaimed back.

"I wont tell.....I promise. Don't be mad, Raphie. You always leave me out. I wanted to be able to come with you two, but I knew you'd say no. So I followed." Raye said defensively before giving him her best puppy dog face.

"You always open your trap though!! If Master Splinter asks, you always tell him where we've gone or what we've done if you know." Raph said crossing his arms over his chest in annoyance.

"I wont this time! I promise!" Raye said pleadingly.

"It wont hurt. Just this once." Donnie said. "Besides. It's too late now anyway. Let's just see what we've come to see, then leave."

"Fine." Raph grumbled as he looked down at the cathedral.

A preacher stood before his congregation preaching on the evils of the world and other things. The three children in the rafters sat quietly straddling the rafter beam and listening to the preacher.

"In thoughts from the visions of the night, when deep sleep falleth on men, Fear came upon me, and trembling, which made all my bones to shake. Then a spirit passed before my face; the hair of my flesh stood up: It stood still, but I could not discern the form thereof: an image was before mine eyes, there was silence, and I heard a voice… (Job 4:13-16)."

The Preacher quoited from the bible before continuing.

"At this time of year you can't help but think about ghosts. When you go to the drugstore or the supermarket masks and pictures of ghostly faces stare at you from the aisles. You can't turn on the television without these images appearing. Pictures of spooks and ghouls are glaring at you everywhere you go as we approach that mad "holiday" the world calls 'Halloween.'" he said looking out over his flock as he spoke to make sure he had their attention. "Is there such a thing as a ghost? The only place we can go for reliable information is to the Bible. The Bible alone reveals the truth concerning spiritual things. In my study I have gone over many commentaries and books on this subject. But in the end I come back to the Scriptures. The Bible alone is the 'sure word of prophecy…a light that shineth in a dark place' (II Peter 1:19). And so I must go to the Bible, God's reliable and certain Word, to know the truth about ghosts." he continued on.

"Bible? Tha hell's a bible?" Raph asked looking over his shoulder at Donnie who was right behind Raye.

"If I'm right, it's a book that belongs to the religion of Christianity. It tells of how the world began, and I think in the part called Revelations, it tells how the world will end. One day I'll have to try and get one to read and find out exactly what's in it."

"Maybe the nice man down there talking can let you borrow one." Raye said with a bright smile.

"Sure. After he calls the cops on us." Raph said rolling his eyes, then turning his attention back to the preacher.

"So I do not believe that ghosts are disembodied human spirits - but I do believe in Satan, and I do believe in demons. The Bible says quite a bit about these evil spirits. And I think that Eliphaz encountered a demon. The very first chapter of the book of Job tells us that Satan was after Job. And I believe that Satan sent a demon to give Eliphaz this message to discourage Job. He was suffering greatly from various Satanic attacks, and the advice of his friend Eliphaz was just one more demonic trick, to discourage him. Let us look at our text carefully, and we will learn three great truths about Satan and demons." the Preacher continued. "I. First, demonic spirits really exist......"

"What's a demon, Donnie?" Raye asked this time. She also looked behind her to Donnie.

"It's a monster." Donnie said simply.

"But Daddy said they don't exist." Raye said as her eyes went wide.

"Demons aren't the kind that hide under your bed or in your closet. They're the kind that make you sick or cause you misfortune and the likes. They wont eat you or anything. Not that I know of anyway." he said giving Raye a reassuring smile.

"So demons are real monsters while the monsters that hide in closets and under the bed are fake.....right?" Raye asked with fear still in her voice.

"Right." Donnie said with a smile.

"Um....Don....Raye...." Raph said, his voice shaky.

"What?" Donnie asked looking past Raye to Raph.

He got no answer as the beam they were all on started to crack, then snapped sending them all forwards. Donnie was able to grab a hold of another beam that was attached to the sealing with one hand and Raye's arm with the other, but Raye was too slow to grab Raph who plummeted to the floor of the church just as the preacher's sermon started to get louder with passion. Everyone in the church screamed as they saw the green skinned creature hit the floor. Even the Preacher himself was stunned into silence. Raph started to slowly sit up on the top step of the platform area that the preacher was standing at. He shook his head, then looked around at all the stunned people. His gold eyes large with fear and surprise, mirroring the peoples.

"The Devil has sent us one of his minions to try and be a neigh sayer to Gods word." the Preacher suddenly said. "A demon is in our midst, do not listen if he speaks. We will dispose of him like good Christians. Without violence."

He got a small vial and went to where some blessed water sat in a small basin on a pedestal. He then took the vial back and threw some of the water in the stunned mutant's face.

"Be gone demon! The Lord Jesus Christ compails thee!!" the Preacher said before throwing more water into Raph's face.

Annoyed, Raph knocked the vial from the Preacher's hand causing it to clatter to the floor.

"Quit that shit!" Raph yelled.

"He struck Father Erich! He will harm us all! Quick!! Grab him!!" one of the church goers yelled.

Before Raph knew it the whole church converged onto him. Grabbing his arms and legs and holding him as the preacher held his bible close to his chest trying to talk over the roar of the crowed. He laid a cross on Raph's forehead as he continued to shout. He threw more holy water into Raph's face only for Raph to yell and spit back at the preacher. This continued until Raph's bandanna was drenched in holy water and his arms and legs were chaffing from his struggle with the church people. Church people, Preacher, and mutant alike were all wore out and exhausted from the whole ordeal.

"Take him to the basement." the Preacher panted. "Lock him down there. I will pray tonight and see what we should do with him tomorrow."

Several of the stronger men nodded and though Raph was a child, it took them all to get him down to the basement and throw him in. They locked the door and walked away as pounding started up on the door. Pounding that made the whole door shudder, and cursing that'd make a sailor blush. If the church people and the preacher had bothered to look up as they started to leave the church for the night, they'd have noticed another "demon" sitting in the rafters with an arm around a six year old girl.

___________________________________________________________________________

To Be Continued.......

___________________________________________________________________________

The sermon part of this story comes from ENCOUNTERING A DEMON - A HALLOWEEN SERMON! By Dr. R. L. Hymers, Jr.

No offence was intended by this story to any Christian readers.


End file.
